Furniture can be configured to provide functional units for use in a particular floor layout or office organizational scheme. For instance, cubicle arrangements may be provided for furnishing a room. Office chairs, desks, lighting, and other articles of furniture may also be included in such an arrangement. Examples of furniture systems for use in organizing or decorating interior spaces of buildings such as offices or homes can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,347,796, 8,132,371, 6,167,664, 6,067,762, 5,943,966, 5,906,420, 5,328,260, 5,309,686, 5,086,597, 4,567,698, 4,546,889, 4,382,642, 4,325,597, and 2,821,450, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/018222.